


Love in Bloom

by wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cody is prince of the Kingdom of Mandalore, Dancing, Established Relationship, Evening walk in the gardens, M/M, Obi-Wan is still a Jedi, Romantic Fluff, SW Valentine's Day Exchange, Sappys boys in love, gala - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29365800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian
Summary: A dance, a stroll and two men very much in love.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 99
Collections: Star Wars Valentine's Exchange 2021





	Love in Bloom

**Author's Note:**

  * For [catsnkooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsnkooks/gifts).



> For Catsnkooks as part of the SW Valentine's Day Fic Exchange! I hope you like your gift.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Prince Cody Fett would forever be grateful that his father, King Jango, had agreed to allow a pair of Jedi into Mandalore five years prior. If his father had refused, Cody never would have gotten to meet then Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi. Thinking he might never have found his beloved hurt.

Relations between Mandalore and its neighbor, the Republic, had been strained for centuries. Jango’s father, Jaster, had started trying to improve the relationship, so Jango’s own decision to allow the Jedi made sense. The Jedi Order was _technically_ a neutral party, but they had been tightly connected to the Republic for going on a thousand years. Allowing a few of them for a long-term mission was easier to accept than a bunch of Republic politicians or bureaucrats.

Allowing Obi-Wan to return following his Knighting and do so _permanently_ …meant Cody got to marry the love of his life without one of them having to give up everything.

He couldn’t wait.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Obi-Wan honestly couldn’t believe his luck. He fell in love with Cody at seventeen, but hadn’t dared to hope the other returned his feelings. So, he kept quiet. But now…now he stood along the side of a Mandalorian ballroom, holding a glass of wine, watching his fiancé mingle with the assembled royals and nobles. Poor Cody hated this part, but he would never shirk his duties. Obi-Wan had to admit, he liked how his beloved looked in his formal attire.

“I wondered where you were hiding,” Cody said as came to stand at Obi-Wan’s side. 

“I’m not hiding. I’m enjoying a drink in peace while watching my dashing fiancé woo the crowd,” the Jedi replied.

The prince laughed.

“Dashing, huh? Glad you think so.”

“So very dashing,” Obi-Wan assured with an exaggerated flutter of his eyelashes.

Cody shook his head, still smiling fondly. His beloved was so sassy, and he adored it. 

They stood in companionable silence for a few moments while Obi-Wan finished his wine.

“Dance with me?” the dark-haired man asked as the orchestra prepared for the next set. 

The redhead smiled and handed his empty glass to one of the staff that was collecting them.

“I would love to!” 

The prince offered his arm and they headed for the dance floor.

“Next time we’re dancing like this, will be at our wedding,” Cody said a few minutes later, smiling softly as he did.

Obi-Wan beamed in return.

“You’re right, my dear Cody. I can’t believe it’s only a few weeks away now.”

If anyone had told him that day, all those years ago, when he first left for Mandalore that he would find the love of his life…he would have politely suggested a trip to the mindhealers. Falling in love had been the last thing he expected out of that mission. Qui-Gon had accused him of _moping_ more than once after their return to Coruscant. He was grateful to have the older man’s support to return. 

“Neither can I. Though Mandalorian weddings are a bit more…lively than this,” Cody admitted with a wry grin.

His first formal courting gift to Obi-Wan had been a dagger. Hopefully his beloved wouldn’t end up needing to use it at the wedding.

“So, I’ve heard,” Obi-Wan acknowledged. “I’m sure it will be fine.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as they danced, moving through the steps with easy grace. 

The dance ended and they bowed to one another. Cody took Obi-Wan’s hand and brought it to his lips before brushing a gentle kiss across the knuckles. The soft but pleased look in Obi-Wan’s eyes made warmth bloom in Cody’s chest. He loved the other man so, so much. The prince offered his arm to his fiancé and they left the dance floor.

“It’s a beautiful night. Care for a stroll through the gardens?” the dark-haired man asked. 

“That would be lovely,” the redhead replied.

Soft lighting kept the gardens illuminated enough for night walks without ruining the overall quiet ambience. Cody directed them along the well-known paths with ease until they came to what he had often referred to as _their_ garden. It wasn’t large, but it was surrounded by hedges that made it seem private rather than simply small. The rows of flowers surrounded a central square with a fountain. The area at the base of the fountain was perfect for picnics or just enjoying the sun. The pair of them had spent a great deal of time there as teenagers and frequented it whenever possible as adults. 

“I think this garden has been on my list of favorite places in Mandalore since my first visit,” Obi-Wan said as they walked.

There was no denying the fondness in his tone. The pair of them had hit it off from the start and could often be found in the library or the gardens studying and reading together. He had missed all of that greatly when he and Qui-Gon had returned to Coruscant.

“It was on one of our many picnics here that I realized I had fallen in love with you, cyare,” Cody admitted softly.

It was one of the last ones before the Jedi were to return. He had watched Obi-Wan telling a story in the late afternoon light and been struck with how much he was going to miss moments like that. They vowed to stay in touch and frequently exchanged letters after the Jedi returned to the Republic, but that night the prince had allowed himself to admit, if only to himself, that he feared they would never see one another again. 

“Oh, my darling, that is so sweet,” the redhead responded smiling fondly. He leaned over and kissed his beloved on the cheek. “You’ve always been an adorable romantic.”

It was the truth. Cody _was_ a romantic. He had been a bit shy about it as a teen but had grown surer of himself in the intervening years.

They had _both_ grown in the four years they were apart. It was good, necessary growth that allowed them to mature into the men they now were rather than the boys they had been. 

“First, I was dashing, now I’m adorable? I’m not sure if that’s a demotion or a promotion,” the dark-haired man teased.

“Now you’re being _ridiculous_ ,” Obi-Wan informed him, trying to hold back a laugh. “And _that_ is most definitely a demotion.”

“Whatever shall I do to redeem myself?” Cody asked dramatically, spinning his fiancé into his arms as he did, earning a startled squeak. 

“It will be a _most difficult_ task, I assure you,” the Jedi said, attempting to sound serious.

It was hard to do as he was pulled in for a slow, sweet kiss.

“Hmm. An acceptable start, your highness,” he teased as he slipped his arms around Cody.

“Only acceptable? I shall have to be more diligent,” the prince replied, voice full of determination. 

The next kiss was neither sweet nor slow, leaving both of them breathless.

“Oh,” Obi-Wan said softly as they parted.

“Better?”

The way his beloved blushed in the pale light said it all.

“I suppose we should return before anyone starts to suspect we are up to… _inappropriate_ behavior out here,” Cody said with a sigh.

“Yes, quite right, I’m afraid.”

They didn’t need to give anyone reason to gossip like that. The prince knew his father would _not_ be pleased with them if they caused a scandal. 

The pair returned to the ballroom in companionable silence.

“Another dance?” Obi-Wan asked as they slipped back into the room.

Cody smiled.

“With you, always.”

SWSWSWSWSWSW


End file.
